Mary Sue Files
by irohsteashoppegirls
Summary: A collection of anti Mary Sue themed drabbles.
1. The 18974699th Avatar

Disclaimer: We do not OWN Avatar: The Last Airbender. If we did Iroh would be the main character ;)

The trio, Aang, Sokka, and Katara, were traveling into a town of the Earth Kingdom, as they were low on supplies. Even though the Earth Kingdom was also opposed to the Fire Nation, and an ally, the three youths still didn't want attention drawn to the fact that Aang was the Avatar.

"Um, excuse me," a young teenager said interrupting the trio's discussion on the merit of buying papaya over melons.

"Yes?" Sokka said, immediately suspicious of the younger teenager.

"Um, this is awkward," the boy remarked as he looked away from the young warrior. "I'm here to talk to Aang. Um, you see, I'm the second Avatar, and was wondering if he could train me."

"Ha," Aang snickered. "You only think you're the second Avatar. That's what the last 18974698 said. Congratulations, you're the 18974699th Avatar."


	2. Instant Love Potion

Instant Love Potion

by Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if we did, Iroh would be the main character. ;-)

Elizabeth was a normal girl. Except she had an crush the size of Appa on Zuko. The young girl went to the "Plot Hole Magic Shop" and bought a love potion, in hopes that her infatuation with Zuko would cease to be horribly one sided.

Stealthily, using her her miraculously convenient stealth power she sneaked aboard Zuko's ship, despite it being in the middle of the ocean. Next she crept into Zuko's room, noticing the teapot on the table, she quickly added the potion to it, assuming Zuko was going to drink tea.

The shopkeeper had told her it took a half hour to take effect. Elizabeth went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and apply her customary face paint.

After the prescribed half of an hour had passed Elizabeth decided it would best to make a dramatic entrance. She burst into the room, to a very surprised Zuko and Iroh. She saw two teacups on the table by the teapot and looked expectantly at Zuko.

"Who are you?" the burnt prince demanded of a girl.

"She is the future mother of my children, I hope," Iroh said blushing staring at Elizabeth.


	3. The Ninja Cat Girl

Roxy the Magical Cat-Girl Ninja

by Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: If we owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, Iroh would be the main character, too bad we don't, eh? ;-)

One day, Sokka, Katara, and Aang found a young girl. The girl told them her name was unusual, but there was a very interesting story behind it. She was named "Roxy" after a the great cat Roxy, who is rumored to have been an Avatar or something

Roxy then explained her past to the three, who were intrigued at anything that came out of her mouth. Apparently, that was a huge secret-- not only is she a cat/human hybrid but she is also a ninja and ninjas are a super secret organization of martial artists with super human abilities. Top ninja like Roxy had the ability to bend darkness. While that confused and beguiled Aang and Katara, Sokka, knowing next to nothing of bending wasn't bothered by it.

Sokka was particularly enthralled by the young girl. He even asked her if she'd like to do an activity. Roxy agreed blushing in a most becoming manner. The duo feel in love in a scant three days. Katara was the bridesmaid at the wedding and Aang presided over it, which would normally make it a very interesting wedding, but Aang, wanting to impress the bride, was very serious and did his best.

During the honeymoon Roxy discovered she could bend light, which was very ironic, given her ability to bend darkness. Sokka and her exactly nine months after getting married had quintuplets, two girls, two boys, and a hermaphrodite.


	4. Scar Ointment

Scar Removal Ointment

by: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender; you know who would be the main character if we did. If not, just look at our name. ;-)

"Hey!" a young salesgirl cried after the black and red clad two men. "You there!"

The girl ran to catch up with the two men. "Today is your lucky day," she said panting between each word. "Have I ever got just the products for you two."

"Oh?" Iroh said, stopping unable to ever resist any merchant. "Let us see your wares."

"Alright," the pretty salesgirl said happily. "Let's see. For your nice looking nephew I have some magical healing ointment. It should get rid of that unsightly scar in no time. I also can offer a nice selection of anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medications."

"What!" Zuko snapped. How dare she diagnose everything "wrong" with him, and it just offended him that she'd offer quick and easy treatments for it.

"And for you sir," the salesgirl happily chirped, shifting at attention to the gray haired man next to the angry boy. "I have some lovely hair dye, and some nice herb that combats balding. We do have that nice anti-depressant, too. We do carry some seeing eye pieces for tired old eyes."


	5. Fairly Oddbenders

Fairly Oddbenders

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Alas, Iroh and Avatar: The Last Airbender are not ours.

Aang, with a look of amazement on his face, said, "Wow I didn't know it was possible to bend THAT."

"Yup," the blue-haired girl said. "I'm a stormbender."

"And I'm a combustion bender," a red-clad girl added.

A brown haired girl interrupted, "I am a steam bender."

"I'm a lightening bender," an energetic girl remarked.

"It is true," a black-eyed girl stated calmly."I am a shadow bender."

"Hehe," a thin girl giggled. "I'm a light bender."

"Well," a violet eye girl interjected. "I can bend spirits!"

An scary looking girl muttered. "I can bend all souls."

"That's nothing," a green-eyed girl commented. "I can bend life itself."

"Kids' play!" an attractive girl boasted. "I can bend the world itself!"

"Wow," Aang said mildly, surrounded by the flock of girls. "And here I thought being Avatar, able to master all four elements, was a big thing."


	6. Little Orphan Annie

Little Orphan Annie

by: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Declaimers: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not ours. We cry over it, nightly. If only it were ours Iroh would be the main character.

While walking through a patch of dense forest in Earth Kingdom land. The three heroes came to a burnt out house. They heard a cry coming from it and decided to investigate.

There they found a young girl huddled in the corner surrounded by cinders. The gang approached her and asked her if she was alright.

The girl began to explain her past. "Well, you see, the Fire Nation first terrorized my family, and then they imprisoned my dad and beat up my mom, and kicked my poor little puppy. Then they kill both my parents in the most gruesome way right in front of me. I'm a poor orphan due to the Fire Nation. Can I come with you three strangers, one of which I for no apparent reason know is the Avatar who is destined to save the world and possibly fall in love with me?"

"Sure," Aang said cheerfully. "Anyone who has been slighted in the least because of the Fire Nation is our ally!"

Katara and Sokka were amazed at how quickly Aang had forgotten about Jet.


	7. Sucked into the Avatar world

Sucked into the Avatar World

by: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Iroh would be the main character if we owned Avatar: The Last Airbender.

One night, we were working on Avatar drabbles, and low and behold, wouldn't you know we woke up in the Avatar world. After exploring our surroundings we determined that we were in a tea shop in the Earth Kingdom. Given as there was no one else in the building, we homesteaded it for our own.

After cleaning the shop and putting tea on the shelves, we waited for our first customers. In an amazing coincidence our first customer was a short gray-haired man accompanied by an angry young man with a disfigurement.

We thought that the duo looked familiar, as we stared at the old man. Suddenly, one of us fainted. The other tried to revive her fainted friend so she wouldn't miss Iroh. Iroh inspected the teas we had stocked, particularly the ginseng tea section.

"I'd like to purchase this tea," Iroh announced, as both of noticed that he was rather short, about a half foot shorter. In fact, we were both taller than him and his nephew.

"Sure! Sure!" one of us said over-eagerly. "Let me get a bag for you! Would you like a complementary sample set?"

"Would you like me?" the other chirped in.


	8. The Self Described Object of Affection

The Self-Described Object of Affection

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do own tea. Sadly, we own neither Iroh nor Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Hey!" a young girl said as she approached the trio as they entered an Earth Kingdom town.

"Um, can we help you?" Aang asked, slightly worried at how many random girls had been approaching them lately.

"I saw how you were looking at me," the girl said coyly. "You don't have to hide it. I know you like me."

"Well, um," Aang tried to explain that while she was a girl, and he was a guy, he really wasn't looking at her in that way.

"Shh," the girl shushed the twelve year old Avatar. "It's okay, you don't need to say anything. I'm sorry, but, alas, I cannot return your feelings, young Airbender. It's a tragity! I know!"

"Um, he never said he liked you," Sokka interjected pointing out what the trio thought was fairly obvious.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Of course you wouldn't have notice young Water Tribe warrior. You were too busy staring into my beautiful eyes yourself to notice it."

"Uh, I don't like you," Sokka stated firmly. "I don't even know you. Go away."

"Oh young warrior!" the girl said overdramatically. "Be strong! Your tears will dry! Your heart will mend!"

"You're messed up aren't you?" Katara asked the girl rhetorically.

The girl giggled. "I have a confession. I cannot return Sokka or Aang feelings because I am in love."

"Poor guy," the trio muttered to themselves.

"I'm going to marry that sexy firebender Admiral Zhao!" the ditz announced happily. The gang wasn't sure who they felt worse for, the ruthless admiral or the annoying girl.


	9. The Moodring Girl

The Moodring Girl

by Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer - Avatar: The Last Airbender is not ours. Our tea, on the other hand is. Now all we need to work on is getting Iroh.

"Hey," a seemingly random blonde-haired blue-eyed girl greeted the trio, Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

"Um, hello," Katara said, unsure what to make of randomly being greeted by a stranger. Especially a brown-haired one who had just had blonde-hair not a minute ago.

"I know you!" the now brown-eyed brown-haired girl said to Aang. "You're the Avatar."

Aang was very much taken aback by the now green-eyed red-haired girl. "W-who are you!"

"Just a girl," the grey-eyed red-haired girl chirped. "And a biggg fan of yours!"

"Um, I'm flattered," Aang said to the white-haired grey-eyed girl. His mind raced as he tried to recall if there were any demons or malicious spirits that fit the girl's every-changing description.

The once more blonde-haired blue-eyed girl giggled. "Can I join you guys?"

"No thanks," Sokka snapped. "We don't travel with demons."

"But I'm not a demon," the brown-haired girl protested. "My eye and hair color just constantly change."


	10. Katara's Little Secret

Katara's Little Secret

by Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if we did it the show would feature Iroh reviewing tea.

"Guys," Katara began, it was night and she was sitting by a campfire with her brother, Sokka, and Aang, the Avatar. "I have a secret."

"Yes?" Sokka asked, confused at what his sister could've possibly been hiding from them.

"Promise to not get mad?" Katara asked, looking at the ground.

"Of course Katara," Aang agreed.

Katara un-mittened one of her hands, she concentrated on the fire in front of her, motioning with her hand. Sokka and Aang were shocked to watch the flame wave to and fro, Katara was able to bend fire. She was a Firebender.

"What in the world?" Sokka asked, disbelieving his own eyes. "But you're a WATER-bender. Since when could you bend fire too?"

"Cool!" Aang chirped. "Can you suddenly learn how to airbend next?"


	11. Out of Character Hocus Pocus

Out of Character Hocus Pocus

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, you should know who would be the main character. ;-)

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were traveling into a random Earth Kingdom town. There Sokka's eye was caught by a girl who appeared to be about his age. Their eyes met momentarily. Unbeknown to the trio the girl cast a spell on Sokka.

Sokka didn't even realize that the girl was manning a soapbox for women's right to join the army. After introducing himself, Sokka joined her and without a second thought, joined her cause, becoming outspoken for women's right to join the army.

"Are you feeling alright?" Katara asked her brother who was holding up a sign. "This isn't much like you..."

"Yeah, it might not have been like the old Sokka," the warrior admitted, a goofy smile gracing his face. "But now that I met my new friend here, now I see the errors in my past ways."

Katara shook her head in disbelief. Why her brother suddenly did a 180 degree shift on his position on women's suitability for warfare was beyond her. While part of her was glad that her brother might start respecting her a little more, it was all too weird.


	12. Elite 1337 Confusion

Elite/1337 Confusion

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't have enough tea or Iroh, so we clearly do not own it yet.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were wondering around the Earth Kingdoms on foot, just minding their own business when a nondescript girl approached them.

GIRL: LOL, LYK I NO U, U R DA AVATAR!one!

"Uh, hi," Aang said cautiously unable to make heads or tales of what the girl just said. After pondering for a moment he turned to Sokka and Katara and whispered to them, "Hey, do you know what 'LOL' means?"

"No idea, maybe she's a spy from the Fire Nation," Sokka whispered back, fingering his boomerang anxiously. "About the only word I understood was 'Avatar'- I think she's dangerous!"

GIRL: U B MY FRIEND, WAT U SAY 2 DAT?

"I think she might be a demon!" Katara hissed.

"Let's run for it," Aang suggested. "Demons can be more dangerous than they appear."

And thus the trio of adventuring heroes ran away leaving a very confused nondescript girl babbling in a tongue no one could understand.


	13. Population Explosion on Kyoshi Island

The Population Explosion on Kyoshi Island

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We like the idea of giving a free Iroh coming with every tea purchase. But sadly we do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Sokka," Suki said, after spending a month tracking the boy down she threw herself into the arms of the Water Tribe warrior. "I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant."

"What!" Sokka exclaimed. "But, you, only, kissed, me, on, the check..."

"That's not the worst of it," the strong warrior woman said solemnly. "Koko and some of the other young girls, they're pregnant too."

"But they were only following Aang around. And the boy is only twelve years old!" Sokka tried to explain, feeling very confused and frustrated. How could all this have happened? All of their relationships had been innocent!

"Did Katara tell you?" Suki asked, looking Sokka in the eye. "She sent a letter to that boy, the one who foamed at the mouth and passed out after seeing her and the Avatar. Apparently she is carrying his child."

"No, that can't be," Sokka stated, believing each word that came out of Suki's mouth less and less.

"All and all, it's estimated that there will be at least a dozen babies born of Kyoshi heritage," Suki summerized. "Next time we experience a population depression we should send for you guys."


	14. Zuko's Protector

Zuko's Protector

by Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not ours. If it were Iroh would be the main character.

The girl had been born into a noble family of the Fire Nation. From a young age she was a companion to Prince Zuko. Rumors had spread that she was going to marry the young prince when the time came. But, alias, due to the whole banishment business, the prospect of Zuko even returning home to her diminished.

Unable to cope with the loss of her childhood playmate and future husband, the girl refused to stay silent. She approached Ozai and spoke her mind, telling him what a big meanie he was. For the she was going to be executed, but managed to escape.

Forsaking her nation and her life of luxury the girl decided to turn to the only person who ever made her feel safe, Zuko. After miraculously running into the banished prince, the girl then declared herself queen of the ship, as she was the only female. Also, her possibly someday being betrothed to Zuko helped. She then went on to order every one around. Including Zuko.

After one measly afternoon of the girl's constant presence and constant "advice" Zuko was at his wits end. Unwilling to kill a Fire Nation citizen, even if she was banished, Zuko sought his wise old Uncle Iroh's aid.

Iroh then devised at plan in which they would talk to Zhao, claiming the girl was Avatar-bait and tricking him into kidnapping the shrew. All ended well, Zhao "dealt with" the exiled girl, and Iroh was able to once again enjoy a soothing cup of jasmine tea in quiet.


	15. The Goddess

The Goddess

by: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, we've been able to acquire neither Avatar: The Last Airbender nor Iroh since our last drabble.

"Hey! Avatar! Wait up!" a girl called, chasing after the trio. All three of the gang had been disguised with cloaks, wanting to avoid attention. They stopped in their tracks.

"How did you know that I'm the Avatar?" Aang asked, removing his mask. Sokka and Katara took up more defensive positions.

"I know everything!" the girl said smiling, she suddenly began glowing as if she were made of glitter. "I'm a goddess, after all!"

"What's a goddess?" Aang asked.

"Maybe it's like a Spirit," Katara suggested. "Or a type of Spirit?"

"I think she's a fake," Sokka grumbled, still holding his club high. He wasn't sure, but he was pretty certain, "the spirits don't just appear as humans."

"And just how would you know that?" the girl said, glowing red, as if with anger. "YOU aren't a goddess. I am. Therefore whatever I say is true."

"Woah, woah!" Aang said quickly, trying to calm the girl down. "It's just that we've never met a goddess before."

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you," the girl offered thoughtfully. "In exchange for your immortal souls so I have the power to pull you out of character at my whim..."

"What!" The trio exclaimed.


	16. The Impostor

The Impostor

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but Iroh owns us.

"Come on nephew," Iroh said, gesturing at a girl. "It wouldn't kill you to let her sleep in your room with you."

"Uncle, you are insane," Zuko spat. He didn't understand what caused his uncle's sudden interest in this girl who somehow found her way aboard their ship. Not only was she a stowaway, but a distraction. Zuko had wanted to just lock her up in the brig and ignore her completely until they could drop her off at a port of call, but no, Iroh had to interfere and dot on the girl's every whim.

"Come on," Iroh coaxed once again. He pushed the girl towards his nephew. "She won't hurt you or anything!"

Zuko grumbled under his breath and stomped away ignoring the bewildered girl. He didn't have time or energy for him. The young prince went to his room to meditate. Unfortunately that didn't work either, he kept hearing a nose from the closet. Finally fed up with it, he threw open the closet door to find, much to his surprise, the real Iroh bound and gagged.


	17. The Fan Fiction Writer

The Fan Fiction Writer

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to us. We wish Iroh did.

Emily was busy working on her original character Avatar fan fiction writing about Zuko falling madly in love with her character. She heard a knocking on the door and quickly opened it. She was some what surprise when she saw a man that resembles her true love from the Avatar series.

"Where am I?" the young scarred man demanded.

Emily stood in shock for a few minutes.

Zuko grew impatient with the teen delay in response and raised his voice, "I asked you a question. I think you're hiding something. You know where the Avatar is?"

"Okay, Zuko, if that is indeed your real name." Emily smirked, she figured this was all a joke. Probably ones of her friends put some guy up to it. "Which one of my friends put you up to this?"

"What?" Zuko snapped. "Tell me where the Avatar is!"

"Oh come on Zuko," Emily cooed, playing the role of her original character in her romantic fan fiction. "Why would you want to waste time with that silly thing. Aren't my blue eyes precious?"

Zuko glared at the girl. In her story he stared into her eyes and fell instantly in love with her.

Unfortunately for Emily that was the real Zuko.


	18. The Girl from the Iceberg

The Girl from the Iceberg

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If you do, and wish to donate it to us, we would accept it, and work hard to make Iroh the main character.

Iroh and Prince Zuko were searching for supplies in the frozen tundra near Northern Water Tribe city a few days after the great battle. They ended up finding something unexpected in an iceberg, a half frozen old Water Tribe woman.

"Good day, handsome fellow," the woman greeted the two fire benders, after they thawed her out.

Iroh hated it when people who had no potential as a match called him "handsome." The old man responded shortly, "I'm sorry but my nephew and I must leave now."

The old Water Tribe woman was shocked the old man thought that she had addressed him. She was unaware that she had spent 60 years in the iceberg which had not preserved her youthful age.

"I wasn't calling you handsome," the older woman snapped. "I was calling that young man, who is about my age, handsome."

"How long has it been since you looked in a mirror?" Iroh asked with a hint of malice to his voice.

"Just before I left and then I ..," the waterbender stopped it there. She didn't admit that she accidentally froze herself while water bending, which was forbidden.

The two firebenders moved on continuing their mission and left the crazy old waterbender to herself. The old woman decided to check out her reflection before continuing to pursue Zuko. When the duo had just shoved off they heard a shriek of horror. They figured the old woman had finally realized that she was not 16 but 76.


	19. The Sort of Firebender

The Sort-of-Firebender

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Iroh, it saddens us. We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender either.

"Prince Zuko!" a voice called to the banished Fire Nation prince. The young man stopped in his tracks upon hearing someone address him. He had just been walking through an Earth Kingdom port-city. It wasn't a place he expected to be recognized.

"What?" Zuko snapped, turning around, expecting to see a face he could recognize.

"Um, hey," a girl said panting, it was clear that she had run to catch him. Her face seemed unfamiliar to him.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked shortly.

"I'm a firebender, like you!" the girl cheerly explained, as she pulled a strange looking device out of her pocket.

"See?" she offered, as she fiddled with the device and a flame appeared from it.

Zuko was not impressed, and continued on his way.


	20. Sokka’s Twin

Sokka's Twin

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We thought we were getting Iroh supplements, but they turned out to be iron supplements. We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Hey guy!" a young man who looked like Sokka, except he had a goatee greeted the very surprised trio.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked sharply, reaching for his club.

"Aw come on," the newcomer said with a smile plastered on his face. "Don't tell me you forgot me already?"

"Who are you?" Sokka asked again, his hand firmly gripping the handle of his club.

"Don't you recognize me?" the young man with facial hair said. "I'm your twin brother. Remember Sokka? Your identical twin."

"I don't remember you either," Katara added. "Mom and Gran-Gran would've mentioned you at some point."

"Well, you see," the young man explained. "I was born über powerful, so they sent me away and deleted all records of me existing and mind wiped everyone who had ever seen me."


	21. The Blind YouKnowWhat

The Blind You-Know-What

By Iroh's Tea Shop Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Iroh or Avatar: The Last Airbender, but we do own tea!

-.-.-.-

There was a circus in town, and so naturally Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph visited it, as a treat. They got there just in time for an act that was titled, in writing only "The Fire Nation's Brightest."

Despite Sokka's immediate desire to leave the quartet stayed to see a young girl with dark hair and odd eyes walk out to the center of the stage.

"I am the Blind Bender," the girl said loudly. "I will make my enemies flee from my awesome water bending skills! The Fire Nation won't know what hit them!"

Katara looked at the girl with a pained expression; she really hoped the girl hadn't come from her people. The crowd erupted in laughter and cheers. The girl began to move shooting fire from her limbs.

"With water at my disposal I will extinguish the vile fire benders," the girl said at the end of her performance.


	22. Zuko's Pink Slip

Zuko's Pink Slip

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it owns us.

-.-.-.-

"Zuko," a familiar voice called. "I have some very bad news for you, nephew."

"What is it uncle?" the teen said, carefully setting tea cups down on the table of a couple of regular patrons.

"First I want you to know that I've appreciated your hard work here," Iroh said.

Zuko nodded.

"But unfortunately," the old man said, looking rather sheepish. "We're going to have to let you go."

"You're firing me?" Zuko said, his voice dripping with disbelief.

"Don't take it personally Zuko," Iroh said comfortingly. "It's just we had the most qualified candidate apply."

"Really? who is he?"

"She, here she is infact."

A young woman entered into the teashop, her eyes beautiful, her hair exotic, her figure perfectly anorexic.

"Yeay! Thank you Uncle Iroh!" the girl said, causing Iroh to blush. "Thank you for giving me this chance to work along side your nephew Zuko (and to make him fall in love with me)!"


	23. Toph's Problem

Toph's Problem

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender:-( our letter to Santa about that must've gotten lost in the mail.

"So anyway Aang, this is how you do this amazingly cool earthbending feat," Toph said as she demonstrated an advanced earthbending move to Aang.

Just then, out of nowhere a youth appeared.

"Toph!" he shouted as he ran up to her and hugged her.

When Toph merely glared at him angrily he explained himself, "Don't you remember me? I'm your boyfriend!"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Toph said sharply. "And you're the 20th guy to claim to be that."


	24. Appa the Mighty

Appa the Mighty

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We own tea, not Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Well, I wonder were we should go now," Aang mused out loud. The gang had just escaped from Ba Sing Se, and were at a lack for what to do besides run as far as fast as possible.

"I have an idea," Appa said, causing everyone's eyes to open wide. "Why don't we go take out the Fire Lord? I mean, it's been an eventful day, so why not?"

"Flying bison don't talk," Aang said quickly and quietly.

"Any objections?" Appa asked in a surly tone.

"Nope." "None here." "Everything's A-OK."

Appa flew to the Fire Nation and wrecked the palace and ate Ozai, and everyone lived happily ever after.


	25. When Mary Met Sue

When Mary Met Sue

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and this is the last of the Mary Sue Files (for the time being, it's subject to change if we get more ideas).

Mary had been heard about a cute boy at the tea shop in Ba Sing Se. She had grown tired of all the local farmers and military men who regularly fell in love with her. She wanted something, more exotic. So she put on her most attractive outfit, and the earrings that no one could resist her when she wore. She set off for the streets of Ba Sing Se, happily skipping, and turning everyone's head as she went along her merry way.

Just as she got to the tea shop, out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl. Not just a girl, but a girl with gorgeous hair and sparkling eyes. Her head turned, her mind deviated from its original goal.

"Um, hello," Mary said breathlessly, in awe at the other girl's beauty.

"Hi," the other girl, who was named Sue, said breathlessly with a hint of blush on her cheek. She was enthralled by Mary's beauty.

"So, do you come here often?" Mary asked, with a shy smile and without even a thought of Zuko. She leaned in towards Sue and slipped her hand around the other girl's hand.

"Not really," Sue said shyly. Forgetting her original mission she began to walk with Mary to a more romantic location. "But I think I will from now on."

Zuko watched from inside the tea shop. He had been getting ready to bolt out the back door, should either of the two girls enter, but now he just watched in confusion as the girls skipped off together holding hands and blushing.


End file.
